


Scent o' mental

by thinksleep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are both oblivious, M/M, Monster of the Week, Scent Marking, Scott is scarred, This ignores a lot of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinksleep/pseuds/thinksleep
Summary: Scott hates Derek’s training sessions; mostly because it ends up with him finding out way too much about his beta and his best friend.3 times Scott found out about Derek and Stiles’ feelings.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, minor Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 412





	Scent o' mental

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Underage myself, so even though it's not explicitly mentioned, Stiles is 18 throughout all of this.

**SCENT O’ MENTAL**

Scott may be a True Alpha, however, he was freshly turned not too long ago. His control may have improved by leaps and bounds, far from Stiles throwing lacrosse balls at him, but he still had a lot to learn.

Tracking was a definite weak spot of Scott’s, he always got distracted, and despite having even more heightened senses than Derek now, his beta always seemed to beat him by miles when Stiles (a supposedly impartial party) laid out a course for the two werewolves.

Scott doubted Stiles impartiality mostly because despite being on the outskirts of the preserve Scott could always hear him laughing when Scott was thirty minutes in and hadn’t found anything, while Derek loped back to where Stiles stood and they would talk and joke until Scott either gave up or eventually found whatever toy or piece of clothing Stiles had hidden in the preserve. Scott would either return to sad eyes and disapproving eyebrows (Stiles and Derek respectively) or sarcastic clapping (both of them, the insensitive jerks).

A year ago, hell, even a few months ago, Scott would never have guessed Derek to be as much of a sarcastic shit as Stiles (Scott loved Stiles like his brother, but he wasn’t blind, or deaf for that matter). Sure, Derek had always been grumpy and sarcastic, ever since Stiles and Scott first met him, but he never guessed Derek would be the type of sarcastic that’s like a petulant younger brother, but at the same time a know-it-all older brother, or that one annoying cousin that always chips in with unwanted comments and eye rolls.

The point was, Scott seemed to like that brand of annoying (he’s been best friends with Stiles since they were three, it grows on you) and he hated to say it, but Derek is growing to be someone he can see himself getting along with, or at least not hating his very existence (which even these days is minimal).

It’s days like these, however, that remind Scott of the days he actively and loudly hated everything that was Derek. 

“You need more training, I’m upping it to Thursday evenings and well as the weekends.”

“What?” Derek seemed earnest, a pleasant change from his brief stint as Alpha; where Scott had felt like every word Derek spoke to him was an order. Being a beta suited Derek much more, it still didn’t make Scott like him anymore in this particular instant, “But- but you’ve already got my whole weekends, and Thursday night is my night off the clinic,”

Scott was still helping Deaton out most weekdays from after school to after he closed up, it helped that Stiles was normally there for Spark training (or his Hogwarts night classes, as Stiles called them), but Scott only got Thursdays off and he normally spent them with Isaac playing video games to unwind, as the rest of his time was scheduled for either training, the clinic or school, and Scott was determined to keep his grades up this year, he needed to if he wanted to work as Deaton’s assistant.

“I know, but, you’re not- I mean, I’ve noticed-” Derek had the look of someone who was trying to soften the blow of bad news by stalling, maybe he was hoping a rogue supernatural creature would break the tree line and eat him before he had to tell Scott whatever it was he was about to tell him.

“You’ve not improved at all since we started Scott.” Stiles interrupted, apologetic but stern. Stiles crossed his arms; he was stood shoulder to shoulder with Derek.

“And we’ve been doing this for a month.” Derek added, gaining confidence from Stiles’ support. Despite being the Alpha of both of them, Scott suddenly felt like he was getting scolded by his parents.

Derek looked at Scott again and sighed, “I think you need to start practising this outside of the lessons-”

“You haven’t been practising this outside of the lessons?” Stiles looked shocked.

“Is he meant to have been practising this outside of the lessons?” Derek’s attention turned from Scott to Stiles now.

“Of course, how is he going to learn otherwise?”

“From the lessons?”

“Yeah but, ongoing learning, getting practise in between each lesson to reinforce what he learnt, it’s like homework,” Just what Scott needs, more homework.

Scott’s attention drifted from Stiles and Derek’s bickering, they did it all the time, but it had become less about actually being annoyed at each other and more habit, Scott guessed. He couldn’t see any other reason for it, maybe they just liked winding the other up, they were both kind of assholes like that.

Scott couldn’t believe he was getting more homework, and on scenting and tracking as well, wasn’t that supposed to be, like, instinctual for a werewolf? (Scott had come to terms with being a werewolf, but sometimes he bemoaned the fact it was nowhere near as cool as movies made it out to be). He was fine being able to tell what an object was by smell, he could follow a scent with his other senses muted (he’d played tag with Stiles and Derek, but he’d been blindfolded and wearing headphones, both of which had been laced with non-lethal wolfsbane), it was just he had trouble tracking a scent that wasn’t fresh, he got distracted by all the other scents around when he was tasked to focus in so closely, sure the scent he was tracking got magnified, but so did everything else.

Scott abruptly zoned back in to Derek and Stiles conversation when one of them gave a sharp yell.

“- clearly the superior teaching style-” Stiles waved his hands, fully immersed in the conversation.

“How? That’s a ridiculous assumption to make-”

“It’s how Scott learns best-”

“Well clearly he’s not been learning-”

“He’s trying-”

Derek threw his arms in the air in exasperation as he half turned from Stiles, before resting his head in his hand. The motion was so fluid it was like one well-practised movement. Scott noticed Stiles’ gaze had fixated and his mouth was slightly parted as if about to speak but the words had gotten stuck, it was a position Scott had seen Stiles in very few times. Scott followed Stiles’ line of sight to see that Derek’s movement had tugged his shirt up and Stiles was gawping at Derek’s happy trail. Why would-? Oh. No, it couldn’t be. He wasn’t-

Scott took the most discreet inhale he could manage.

_HOLY SHIT Stiles was giving off hot-for-Derek pheromones!_

“EW!” Scott shouted reflexively, wrinkling his nose.

Stiles and Derek both snapped to look at him, but Scott was firmly fixed on the look of dawning horror on Stiles’ face.

“What? What’s wrong?” Derek was looking back and forth between Stiles and Scott, trying to decipher their expressions. Years of knowing Scott meant that Stiles knew exactly what Scott had just smelled. And years of knowing Stiles meant Scott knew the exact look of ‘Shut your face and don’t say a word’ that Stiles was giving him.

Scott hung his head and groaned; what had his life turned into?

“What’s the matter with him?” Derek whispered to Stiles, mostly out of tact, as it didn’t stop Scott from hearing him.

Stiles clapped Derek on the back, “He’s resigned himself to an extra night of training.”

Derek didn’t look convinced, but didn’t say anything contrary.

*

It had been so quiet in Beacon Hills until then. Isaac had even commented on it last week, saying he was glad for the reprieve so he could catch up on school work.

He liked to sit at the kitchen isle in Derek’s apartment, with soft music on and swing his feet. It was adorable, or maybe that was just Scott who thought that. Stiles seemed pretty pissed at him.

“Why would you tempt fate like that?” Stiles jabbed, although it was mostly playful, Stiles was absolutely covered in the monster’s bodily fluids.

They never found out what the monster was, they’d gone to negotiate, but the monster had taken one look at them, roared so loudly it shook the trees, and then swallowed Stiles whole.

They’d managed to kill it by slicing it in two, and pulling Stiles out of it’s digestive track before he was crushed.

Scott, Derek, Stiles, and a very apologetic Isaac were now back in Derek’s apartment. Lydia, Allison, and Erica had gone back to their interrupted girls night, and Boyd had agreed to drive them.

Stiles had gone to take a shower, while Derek worked out how to salvage Scott’s training night as it was Thursday.

Isaac was set up with his textbooks on the counter, and was chewing a pencil. Needless to say Scott was a bit distracted.

“Maybe someone quick, so at least the night isn’t totally wasted.” Derek said.

Scott hummed in agreement, even though he had very little idea as to what Derek had just said.

“What about-” Derek’s voice choked off as Stiles came out of the bathroom, he had a towel thrown around his waist and nothing else.

“Derek can I borrow some clothes, mine are all covered in monster mucus?”

“You hope it’s mucus.” Isaac snorted, and Stiles looked briefly horrified before shaking himself of the thought.

“Yeah, of course.” Derek said, and tripped up the stairs.

“Dude,” Scott said, “When did you get toned?”

Stiles looked down at himself and shrugged, “Guess running round after mythical creatures has its perks.”

Scott smiled, “Soon it’ll be the mythical creatures running after you.”

Stiles grinned, “I don’t think that’s as reassuring as you think it is.”

Scott nodded, “It sounded better in my head.”

“I don’t know,” Isaac said, trying to contain his laughter, “I think there’s already one mythical creature after Stiles.”

Scott opened his mouth to ask who, but a loud thump came from upstairs.

“You alright Derek?” Stiles called up.

Derek quickly came down the stairs with some clothes in hand, there was a blush on his face. Scott figured Derek ‘I Can Do Back Flips’ didn’t want to admit he’d tripped over.

Derek handed over the clothes to Stiles, who took them into the bathroom to change.

“Right,” Derek said, “Your training for this evening.”

Scott groaned, “Could we not just have one night off?”

Derek pursed his lips, “Scott I really think-”

“Oh my god, how do you ever get out of bed, these are so comfy,” Stiles groaned as he came out of the bathroom.

Scott noticed Derek cheeks pinked again.

Stiles walked passed on his way to the sofa and Scott scrunched his nose at the scent of Derek and Stiles mixed so potently. Scott noticed Derek inhale sharply, and then the undeniable scent of Derek giving off ‘hot for Stiles’ pheromones.

Scott’s eyes widened and looked at Derek in betrayal, but Derek was still looking at Stiles. Scott turned to Isaac to see if he had noticed this as well, but Isaac took one look at his horrified face, and gave him a consoling ‘I can’t believe you didn’t know’ look.

Scott didn’t end up doing any training that evening because Stiles complained that he ached everywhere like his bones had all been crunched together, which Isaac pointed out that they had, and Derek kept piling soft blankets on to him.

Stiles demanded hot drinks and puppy pile cuddling for the rest of the evening, and Derek forgot about Scott’s training.

Scott was grateful, mostly because he could curl against Isaac and forgot he now knew what Derek Hale’s arousal smelled like.

*

Scott had been improving.

He halved his best time, and Derek actually had to put some effort in because Stiles had started making the courses harder.

This time Stiles was the bait.

Derek had also promised that if Scott found him before Derek then he wouldn’t bother him with training at all over the next few weeks in the run up to their final exams.

Scott figured Derek took their education seriously enough that he wouldn’t anyway, but that meant that this was effectively his final exam in being a werewolf. Scott refused to fail it.

It started off well. Stiles had given himself a twenty minute head start, and hidden the sound of his heartbeat. Scott guessed he spent the twenty minutes laying fake scent trails, and looping his real scent round in circles.

Despite this, Scott had managed to sense where the scent was slightly fainter, and where he could smell hints of magic in the air around them, and avoid those. He did admittedly get caught in a real scent loop and went round in a large figure of eight three times before he realised, and finally followed the faint trail with magic. This one wasn’t fake, but Stiles had used magic to cover it and dilute the smell. Probably knowing Scott was less likely to follow it, thinking it was fake.

Scott couldn’t help but grin and feel proud of his friend; his confidence and abilities in magic having sky rocketed.

Finally the scent got much thicker, and Scott picked up speed and ran straight into the clearing where he could tell it was coming from.

“MY EYES!” Scott shouted, and ducked back out of the clearing. Despite Scott’s best attempt, Derek had found Stiles first.

They had been wrapped around each other with Derek pushed against one of the trees, and Stiles tongue halfway down his throat. Scott was also pretty sure Stiles’ hand had been down Derek’s pants, but he was ignoring that for the sake of his own sanity.

Scott decided to leave them be, as he could already hear Stiles telling Derek to ignore him and ‘come back here’, so he sprinted home as quickly as possible. Maybe he’d text Isaac to come round and play video games to get his mind off it. Although nothing was going to get the stench of Stiles-and-Derek’s hot for you hormones out of his nose.

Derek did later give him a reprieve on training lessons, and Stiles brought round a cake that had ‘Sorry for scarring your nose’ iced on it in wonky writing that told Scott he’d done it himself.

Scott would maybe forgive them, although he was going to demand a second cake as apology to his eyes.


End file.
